


The Royal Crown

by Hellowolf2



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Dark Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Heir of Hogwarts Founders Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kidnapped Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Molly Weasley Bashing, Post Mpreg, Pride, Ron Weasley Bashing, Royal Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellowolf2/pseuds/Hellowolf2
Summary: Harry finds out a few things about himself when Cedric was killed in front of his eyes and is taken back to the muggles who he begged to not go back to but Dumbledore never listens but Harry knows he knows about his life outside of Hogwarts, so what will Harry do when he learns alot of life lessons in the past few days and some he will learn in the future - C.W.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Harry- I sit there alone in my bed as I write down everything I need to do 

1\. Do something for myself for once - decide to change my hair colour, get my eyes fixed, get some clothes for myself, so I don't wear my cousin clothes anymore

2\. Make a mutual agreement between my aunt, uncle and cousin - do this so I don't get hurt by then 

3\. Get a job or two - so I can pay for my keep to have a house over my head for the next two months before going back to Hogwarts

4\. Keep myself healthy - start eating good and start exercising to keep myself fit 

5\. Quit quidditch - I wasn't even doing it for myself but other peoples pleasure because why risk my life over a game 

6\. Look After self - as well as the food and exercise think for myself, find and keep everything is positive around you instead of thinking negative or keeping everything negative in my life because negativity isn't healthy at all

7\. Get help - I am falling into depression and thinking negative things, so need help maybe Mrs Hays can help with that after all she did take a degree because she originally wanted to be a therapist but decided to be a counselor instead

8\. Contact Some People - need to know reason behind this was and want them to answer all my questions 

I hum to myself as I mumble "that will be it for now, will be more later" I look up at the clock seeing it is time to go downstairs. I get up doing my business in the bathroom before going downstairs and getting everything ready.

I look up when hearing my aunts with the follow of my uncle footsteps coming downstairs and towards the kitchen which I am within. I luckily I had everything prepared before they came down because don't want any of them to be mad with me.

I smile when they come in "will you be having breakfast with your son or just your two?"

Vernon- I raise my eyebrow but shocked at the politeness "just us two"

Harry- I nod "then I shall have his prepared before he come down then, what would you like to drink?"

Petunia- "a cup of tea please"

Vernon- "a cup of coffee for me"

Harry- "milk and sugar?"

Petunia- "one sugar and a little milk please"

Vernon- "milk and three sugars please"

Harry- I nod and getting there order for them. I allowed them to eat and served Dudley who was too shocked when he came down from his breakfast. Once everything was cleaned away once they were all done. Dudley went out with his friends, Uncle Vernon went to work and Aunt Petunia is within the living reading the news paper with the tv on in the back ground. I go in there when I am done and sit down in the chair near him "I would like to speak to you please Aunt Petunia"

Petunia- I look up and close the news paper wondering what the boy has to say "go on"

Harry- "I wish to pay my keep once I get a job during the two keeps I am off, but with this I wish for no physical, emotional and Psychological abuse towards me at all that includes your husband and son"

Petunia- I hum "well I am okay with this but I will have to speak with Vernon about this"

Harry- I nod "alright" I say before getting on with my chores which I won't be doing for any longer once getting a job 

\----

Vernon- I hum "I agree with this, you get a job to pay for you keep but we get half to money you keep the rest as for chores you won't be doing them anymore unless your my pet here needs help and no more hurting or anything"

Harry- I nod "agreed, I will be looking for a job tomorrow morning"

Vernon- I nod "good now, it's late all of us better get going to bed"

\----

Next day : Monday Morning

Harry- I walk to the school heading into the reception signing in and going to her office. I knock on the door and hear movement of someone going around the room. 

Hays- I open the door seeing who it was making me smile "hello Harry haven't seen you in quite a while since you left for your high school, it's good to see you"

Harry- I smile "and you too Mrs Hays, I came here to talk to you about something"

Hays- I smile and step aside "come on in and take a seat" once we were sat down we I look to him "what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Harry- "well I am starting GCSES this year and at the boarding school I go to they don't have a counselor there to help or provide help when it comes to studying, so I was wondering if you knew any thing around that"

Hays- "well luckily enough a few weeks ago I went to this conference to do with this and got loads of leaflets which can help you out" I saying while opening my top desk draw to my left, and pulling out the leaflets and handing them over to him.

Harry- I smile picking them up and looking at them "this will help alot Mrs Hays"

Hays- I would say about the books within them would be best to get copies instead of paying them full price because they certainly are expensive"

Harry- I nod "thank you"

Hays- "is there anything else Harry?"

Harry- "actually yes, something happened to me and another recently" I put my head down feeling tears in my eyes 

Hays- "you can tell me anything Harry"

Harry- I look up "well me and a friend were attacked over the summer and he unfortunately didn't make it but I did, and that didn't help at all because I wished he survived too like me, I wished I never took him with me so it would of been me instead of him"

Hays- I move around the desk and sit next to him "I understand how guilt feel Harry but none of that was your fault because if you died then the people around you who love you dearly would of felt what is happened to you, so him getting killed created a big impact on you, both physically, emotionally and mentally, I think you need to see someone about this because guilt can increase into more thing like depressions and bad thoughts"

Harry- "am already feeling depressed all the time and bad thoughts have been happening too, I stopped myself from hurting myself but the want for release is still there and the flashbacks don't help at all that I keep getting even if it's just something being broken or dropped into the side of the floor or where ever it landed"

Hays- "it sounds like you also have PTSD harry, will you show me were to have hurt yourself"

Harry- I take a breath before pulling up my sleeves showing my wrist as well as pulling my shirt up showing some cuts and scars on my stomach as well as showing my left ankle "this increased everything that I was already feeling, I think hi dying was the breaking point to me releasing what I was doing was wrong"

Hays- I look down at the untidy cuts knowing there definitely not attention cuts but full proper cuts that people do to themselves when suffering with anxiety, PTSD, depression and other horrible mental issues that people can have "well I could ask someone to get you help because I know quite a few people"

Harry- I shale my head "I need someone who I know"

Hays- I heard the missing question "someone like me?"

Harry- I nod "yes"

Hays- "are you sure you want me and not someone else because I would be glad to help you"

Harry- "you definitely you"

Hays- "then I shall, we will be starting out sessions every Tuesday, Friday and Saturday afternoons, if that alright with you?"

Harry- I nod "I am as along as my who ever future boss will allow that"

Hays- "you look for a job my friends who owns a cafe which was original called Cat heaven is now called Fluffy Heaven because now they have puppies in it, which I believe is a good please because animals can help people who suffer with mental health problems. She has opened it up after her husband had died and it did her good"

Harry- "that job sounds amazing"

Hays- "how about we go now if you have time"

Harry- my eyes widen "you sure"

Hays- I nod "I am, it's ten minutes away from here in car"

Harry- I smile, a true smile "thank you Mrs Hays"

Hays- I smile "your welcome Harry, now come on"

\----

Harry- as soon as I walk into the cafe some puppies come running with some cats. I pick on of the fluffy pups up into my arms smiling happily 

Boss- "Maria it's good to see your here, who is this?"

Maria Hays- "This is Harry, who is an old student and now my patient, he is looking for a job and I remember about your place, this place could do good for him"

Boss- I smile "Hello Harry, I am Vicky, welcome to my place, now about that job you want, I will need you to sign names then Callum and Maya can help you by showing you the equipment, is that alright?"

Harry- I nod "yes and who are Callum and Maya?"

Vicky- I chuckle "let my show them you to" I turn seeing the two at the back through the door "Callum, Maya please come here" they come through "Callum, Maya this is Harry he will be starting here soon"

Maya- I smile shaking his hand "welcome Harry"

Callum- "welcome"

Harry- "it's a pleasure to meet the three of you" I say towards Vicky, Callum and Maya

Vicky- "and you too Harry"

\----

Harry- "I will get a bus back, thank you for this"

Hays- "your welcome Harry, goodbye"

Harry- I wave bye to her as she leaves before walking on foot to the leaky Cauldron. I head through and head straight to Gringotts. I walk towards Griphook "hello Griphook"

Griphook- "hello Mr Potter, what would you like with us at Gringotts today"

Harry- "I would like to get all my accounts in control seeing as being the tournament last year now made me an adult, I don't want Dumbledore or anyone else filfy hands on my money anymore, that also I would like a health and blood test done too as well as me working at a muggle cafe which they need details on were I go to school wise because I can't just tell them I go to Hogwarts can I?"

Griphook- I nod "all that will come with a price though"

Harry- "let me guess money?" When he nodded I say "how much?"

Griphook- "160 gallons"

Harry- "take it from my Potter Vault"

Griphook- I nod "come along then Mr Potter"

\----

Dunghound- "well you are fully healthy other then the bruises and cuts we just healed as well as the Malnourishment but there is a Horcrux within you"

Harry- "what's a Horcrux?"

Dunghound- "a piece of a person's soul which was split from their body after using the Killing Curse"

Harry- my mind clicked to who's straight away "will you be able to get the Horcrux put of me and out it into an object"

Dunghound- I raise my eyebrow "why would you want to keep it?"

Harry- "because I know who's it is"

Dunghound- I sigh "alright then but it will cost"

Harry- I sign too "fine, pull it out of the Potter vault"

Dunghound- I done as he said and put the soul into a small jewelry like box before handing it over to him "now these are you heir ships and lord ships, Paternal meaning father, Maternal meaning mother and the rest meaning either you got them from another"

Harry- my eyes widen "fucking hell I'm a Windsor and not theirs"

\----

C.W.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry- I come out of the cafe after finishing my shift when I see the snuffles "come along you have alot to answer" I say walking away hearing him follow behind. I come out of subway with two tuna (he will eat fish except for other meat) and sweet corn wrapped up subs before sitting down on the bench will be heads down the alley way close by to change back to himself before joining me. I hand over the sub as we start to eat and would talk after we are finished because I am hungry. 

I turn to him "when were you going to tell me about how the Potter's aren't my parents?"

Sirius- "you weren't supposed to know until your eighteen"

Harry- "why?"

Sirius- "because of Dumbledore"

Harry- I raise my eyebrow "I get that but you are one of his follows, aren't you?"

Sirius- I snort "I rather be put into a mental health ward then be on his side"

Harry- I snort "what a coincidence then?"

Sirius- "what is?"

Harry- "just thinking of my therapist"

Sirius- "you have a Therapist!?"

Harry- I look around as I say "shush keep quite we don't know if we are being watch and if we are they won't be able to hear us unless they want to get caught or because your shouting"

Sirius- I sigh "sorry"

Harry- "who's side are you really one and who else is too?"

Sirius- "the dark with Remus, Tonks and Severus"

Harry- I chuckle "Severus, really I thought you despised each other"

Sirius- "we were once lovers but he broke it off but he never said why"

Harry- "there might of been a reason behind it, how about you and him going to couple therapy and work out why in the first place"

Sirius- "your a fucking genius you are"

Harry- I smirk "I know I am"

Sirius- "cheeky, now what are you thoughts on our true side because don't want you running to Dumbledore even if you are my nephew"

Harry- "oh trust me I am no fan and never have be of Dumbledore, it has been all an act to survive this whole time"

Sirius- "I am not surprised, I can't stand the fucking man"

Harry- "agreed, now what has been going on?"

Sirius- "well the Weasley's are now staying with us"

Harry- "Hermione?"

Sirius- "yes she is there too, Dumbledore is not allowing anyone to contact you and let's just say the little golden trio is very happy about that but Arthur, The twins, Remus and me aren't, Tonks would be too but you both bearly know each other"

Harry- "I wish I had her abilites"

Sirius- "who wouldn't"

Harry- I hum "it would help both of us alot especially you, by the way I know how to get that rat out away and you freed"

Sirius- "how?"

Harry- "he is your lord after all"

Sirius- My eyes widen "fucking dumbass that I am"

Harry- I snort "agree"

Sirius- I shoved him gently of course don't want him to get hurt "hey you"

Harry- "hey back"

Sirius- I snort shaking my head "cheek"

Harry- "who's my real parents?"

Sirius- I shrug "we don't know, you were given to James and Lily to protect you"

Harry- "but then how did the whole night happened?"

Dumbledore- "Dumbledore planned it all, he got Peter to give you to our lord and he gave you to James and Lily, we tried a blood potions, spells and more but nothing work, the only person who can undo that is when you find out or someone releases their secret of who you really are to someone else"

Harry- "and that could be a never"

Sirius- I nod "yeah it could, as for what else happened that night, Dumbledore knew lily and James were looking for somewhere to live, they got the news paper which had a house for sale turns out it was Dumbledore. And you can guess the rest of what happened that night but Voleemort was actually protecting you sent the killing curse towards him and Dumbledore sent it back towards you both and some how not just one of you were effected but the both of you"

Harry- I huff "Great I knew there was something off with my memories which I why I got them all unblocked and the fake ones gone but I didn't really think about what happened that night because I was sure what happened, happened even though I was kind of questioning myself"

Sirius- "if anyone finds out about this Dumbledore will be brought down"

Harry- I smirk "that he would"

\----

Harry- "it was alright meeting my godfather, I had a great time and chat with him before he had to go back"

Maria- "how close are you?"

Harry- I shrug "I never knew I had other family until I was in my third year when my uncle Rem entered as a Professor at my school were I too meet my Godfather, Uncle Siri who was a Professor but best mates of Uncle Rem"

Maria- "how come you didn't know of them then?"

Harry- "because they wasn't told were I was put, Uncle Rem did come looking for me once but I was out and my aunt turned him away saying I was there, you see my Aunt never really like my mother or her, husband or her husbands friends"

Maria- "how come?"

Harry- I shrug "I don't really know other then my aunt and mother having a disagreements when my mother was eleven and they hadn't been close since"

Maria- "how's your relationship your aunt and her family?"

Harry- "it wasn't good at first but for the past months or so we came to a mutual agreement were meaning we are alright now but what family does haven't argument or anything like that"

Maria- "have they ever hurt you?"

Harry- I had to lie "no, they haven't except for my cousin because of his friends but were alright now"

Maria- "are you sure about that?"

Harry- I nod "I am sure and I couldn't be happy because now I have a family even if they love me or not"

Maria- "alright now, how has been working are fluffy Heaven?"

Harry- "oh my god it's been wonderful there, everyone there are all nice including the cutomers"

Maria- "that's good, now how about your depression?"

\----

Harry- I smile when I see him walking in I pick the box up and putting it in front of him on the table he sits down at "I believe this is yours?"

Tom- "what is it for?"

Harry- "more like what's in it"

Tom- "what's inside?"

Harry- "I wouldn't open it unless you want to let a piece of your soul free"

Tom- I blink before looking up at him "how?"

Harry- I point to my scar "that night, I know it was Dumbledore who killed the Potters and that it was Peter who gave me to you before you gave me to the Potters to protect and I thank you for that even though we truly don't know who my parents are"

Tom- "I have an idea who but I am not sure about him?"

Harry- "contact him, we may have a chat"

Tom- I nod "will do, will this be all Potter?"

Harry- "no, how about a truce?"

\----

C.W.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry- I walk into the place looking around when a see a women coming my way. I smile "I have an appointment around now, it's Harry Potter" 

Daisy- "ah yes I remember your name because who wouldn't, come along I will get you sit down near the mirror then you can tell me what you want done"

Harry- I follow her over to one of the chair in front of a mirror and I sit down "I would my hair to go down just below my cutting please"

Daisy- I smile "right away Mr Potter" I say turn and grabbing a hair potion and handing it over to him "hair growth it will go down to your knees but I will have to cut it to the right length you wanted" 

Harry- I nod before taking the potion after making sure it was the right on when she wasn't looking as she got the scissors to cut my hair. I watch to grow down to my just below my knees before I lean back allowing her to her job. Once done I turn to her "I hear there is a potion to have you hair perfectly curly but it being permanent?"

Daisy- I nod "that is right, but you will have to take it after the hair dyeing because it would be more difficult to do it"

Harry- "yeah that would be alright, so yes please"

Daisy- "well what were you looking for dying wise?"

Harry- "change my brown hair to black roots, then fading into a grey which are into piece unlike the white which goes at the ends please"

Daisy- I hum "interesting choice, does it have a meaning behind it"

Harry- I chuckle "not really" which is a lie 

Daisy- I do his roots first before bleach the rest of his hair before putting permanent magical grey and white dye in because it will be like this forever unless he wants it out or dyes it again. I gave him the permanent life curling potion. I smile looking at him through the mirror "what do you think?"

Harry- I smile "it perfect" 

\----

Maya- "I love the new hair Harry"

Harry- I smile "thanks got it done a few days ago"

Callum- "but how did you hair grow that fast"

Harry- "I was wearing a wig before, it cost alot of money to get the wig but was worth it in the end because my hair ways growing well before but putting hair hacks on my hair and wearing a wig helped it out alot" I saying as I lie to them because don't want them getting suspicious do I.

Callum- I hum "make sense"

Harry- I getting dressed at the back and out on the cute cat headband on and chocker which I both chose out myself because everyone has to wear them with there uniform but I didn't like the ones so I asked if I could buy my own, and only the girls supposed to wear the chocker but I decided I am going to try on today and see how it goes luckily enough another boy who works here now and again too wears one.

I walk out as I hear the come near 

Callum- "I like the headband good chose"

Maya- "and beautiful chocker too"

Harry- I smile "thanks" I say before getting the machines started and going around getting customers orders.

\----

Harry- it was kind of awkward "so how have you been Dudley?"

Dudley- "good, you?"

Harry- I hum "same, I heard you went to your friends house this weekend, what did you do?"

Dudley- "played games and other stuff"

Harry- "other stuff like what?"

Dudley- "porn"

Harry- I hum "interesting never expect you to be the kind of guy into stuff like that but then again everyone has watch porn atleast once in their life because damn it's in films which people call sex scene instead of porn but I do see the difference because it's still porn, what type of porn?"

Dudley- "the whole normal man and guy"

Harry- "ever tried others?"

Dudley- I hum "gay and lesbian porn as well as monster anime porn"

Harry- I hum "not surprised why you don't talk to it your parents or do it around them then because they would freak out"

Dudley- "agreed"

Harry- I sigh "I wish they were homosexual or any phobic towards the LGBTQ community at all"

Dudley- "same I wish they weren't against any of it, it's wrong"

Harry- "would you ever want to though?"

Dudley- "want to what?"

Harry- "go out with a guy?"

Dudley- I shake my head "no with my parents around, so no but if they were around anymore even though I don't want them dead or anything, or if I moved away and feel in love then yes but when it's more accepted".

Harry- I hum "I have a feeling one day it will be, in the magcial world it is but there are still people who are homophobic and everything there, three of my mates well ex mates I just found out he and two other in his family are homophobic because on of there older came out but him, his sister as well as other except for the dad, percy, bill and the twins but their mother, Ginny and Hermione Granger as well as Ron was against it" 

Dudley- "they all sound like dickheads"

Harry- "agreed, that's why I ain't friends with them anymore but they don't know that"

Dudley- "you should tell them"

Harry- I sigh "I will try to when I see them next" I then felt like something wasn't right as I look around 

Dudley- I feel a shiver come over me as I feel something right near by but can't see anything "what's happening?"

Harry- "Dementors"

Dudley- "what's that?"

Harry- "it's not a what it's a who, there dark creature who help the Ministry to control prisoners in Azkaban but I don't understand why there here, come on let's go there coming for us" we both start running towards the tunnel bridge "keep your head down, they will suck on your souls either to eat it which means death or bring out your worse memories" I say covering my head but still looking around. I hear a noise behind me I turn getting my wand out and pointing at the creatures "Expecto Patronum!" I say hitting the straight away. Just as I was about to put my wand away I knew we were alone as I look up seeing "Miss Fig what you doing here?"

Arabella- "I was put to leave near you for a reason, you see I am a squib, I was put to live hear you to keep an eye on you and your family, you see I am an order member for Dumbledore but unfortunately I am losing my trust of them man because I kept telling him about your abuse and neglect but he never replied but when he did he pushed if aside that they were loving you and everything which was quite the opposite to what was really happening, now come on we better get out of here before they come back and keep that wand of yours out just incase"

Harry- I nod as I bend down and put one of his arms around me as we take him home. When we come through the door I put him down on the couch as they come rushing in "he was attacked by a Dementors, a magical creature who was trying to suck on his soul, luckily one of my Professors taught me a me a spell to get read of them or we both would be read"

Petunia- I rush over "my poor diddy" I look to the boy "thank you for saving him" 

Vernon- "we better get him to the hospital"

Harry- "I don't think that would be good"

Vernon- I turn to him "why wouldn't it be"

Harry- "we don't want anyone else seeing him plus if he isn't better after twenty four hours then you can gladly, I think what he needs right now is a hot beverage like a hot chocolate maybe even a rest or a bath as well"

Petunia- I nod "I think the boys right, we don't want any more attention to us then there already is and if he isn't better in a day then we shall take him"

Vernon- I sigh putting my hand over down my face "fine, I will get his bed ready, could you get the bath ready oet and you boy the hot drink"

Harry- I nod heading straight into the kitchen finding the hot chocolate and getting it done for him.

\----

C.W.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry- I sigh down at the letter from the Ministry. I roll my eyes before getting up and putting it away before heading down the hall way knocking on his door. When I hear him say I could come in I open the door and stand awkwardly in the door way "I was checking to see if you are okay?"

Dudley- I smile "I am much better and thank you for saving me from those creatures"

Harry- I smile back "it's no problem, I wouldn't do that for just anyone though"

Dudley- "then why me?"

Harry- "because your family"

Dudley- "but I have been horrible to you, your whole life you been here"

Harry- I shrug "but you have been a better person recently"

Dudley- I hum "I guess you are right but not completely there"

Harry- I tilt my head "something on your mind because it looked like you were think about coming when I came in?"

Dudley- "I was wondering if anyone would ever like me, those Demetors did one of me. I got me thinking about how useless I am when being horrible to other because I feel self conscious about myself both weight and more reason of course not just that"

Harry- I hum "I am not going to lie, I know this may sound horrible but ever since I have lived with you and your family you haven't just been nice to me but other also as you and your friends bullied people and committing crimes which I am surprised your not in prison and if you don't change you might just end up there because bully at your age can only go so fare, yeah names you will get away with until your older but violence though you won't get away if you get caught or if someone report you and the vandalising houses both private and none private will get you into a lot of trouble will put you seven years in prison and adding on the violence, it will get you way more then just a few years, violence can kill someone meaning twenty years to a whole life in prison, so I would if I was you start working on your self both self control and behaviour wise as for weight wise I could give you a few diet recipes that could help you, maybe even your family and even some of my exercises that I do every day or maybe going to the gym"

Dudley- "yeah I don't want to go into prison or get a criminal record, and I would be happy if you help me with diet and the exercises, I think all of this would do me good"

Harry- "well if it has with me, it will do with you too"

\----

Harry- I hear movement within the house and pull my wand out knowing full well that the Dursley's are asleep. I wait there until my bedroom door opens with my wand pointing at them "proof" I say 

Remus- "in your third year I turned into a werewolf before you and you found the truth about Peter and Sirius"

Alaster- "you found me in the chest which no one knew I was and still don't until now"

Tonks- "as for me you barely know me, so this" I change my hair to different colours and my face too"

Harry- I look my wand but keep then in view as I grab my stuff "were are we going then" I say as I walk by then and out of the house "they know I am leaving so don't think that I haven't told them or not, so I told them to be surprised if they find me gone" 

Remus- "good thinking pup"

Harry- "I know someone was going to come for me even though I didn't get a letter because how else as I going to get there, also can't we just apparate to the place?" I say seeing the broom "this could be dangerous other wise because I refuse to get on a broom with any of you"

Remus- I sigh "I will take him, you lot go" I say before taking his hand after asking his permission before apparating away. I hand him the piece of paper "read it before it vanishes"

Harry- I do so before dropping it and it setting on fire before I walk up to the door and wait for someone to answer. I get pulled into a bear crushing hug "please do touch me please"

Molly- I pull away "oh sorry dear"

Harry- "it's alright"

Molly- "know you looking better then before but you still need putting food within you, now come on"

Harry- "what's for dinner"

Molly- "Beef Stack, Mini Potato, chips, mash and a few peas" 

Harry- I shake my head "no that can't do, I am sorry but I can't have that" I say as I walk into the kitchen to see what I can eat but there isn't much in that I can, so I open up a can of tomato soup and get it heated up in the pan. It doesn't take long until I enter the dining room and I head towards Mrs Weasley "it's only the heads of the house who sit at both ends, seeing as Sirius is already in his spot, I think you should move because it's disrespectful"

Molly- "but I deserve to be sitting here"

Harry- I shake my head "no you see Sirius is lord Black but I am the heir, so I think you should move from my spot Mrs Weasley after all you are nothing but a guest here, nothing more or less"

Molly- I huff "I am not moving"

Harry- I raise my eyebrow to Sirius "are you going to let her talk to your heir in that way Uncle?"

Sirius- I shake my head "no I ain't, please move Mrs Weasley or you shall be moved forcefully"

Molly- I cross my arms "no"

Harry- "kreacher!"

Kreacher- "yes Little Heir"

Harry- "look at were she is sitting"

Kreacher- "that won't do little heir" I say before clicking my fingers and she lands another seat with her food "will that be all?"

Harry- I shake my head "no but I will speak to you about that later on Kreacher, thank you for you help" I say sitting down at the head of the table with Mr Weasley to my left and Percy to my right.

Kreacher- "of course Little Heir" I say before disappearing from the dining room to his room to make sure everything is clean

Molly- "how dare you that to me Harry?"

Percy- "he did the right thing mother, he is the heir and it was his seat"

Molly- "how dare you not stick up for your mother"

Percy- "because unlike you I follow the rules of this world, unlike some others"

Arthur- "he is not wrong Molly, only you and the youngest don't follow the rules or the old place, just because I have an interest in muggle doesn't mean I am against who I truly am, you made every believe we are other wise, if it were for you I would have a better job and money instead of working on muggle tech even if I find it fascinating but it is a hobby nothing more or less because muggle technology is dangerous and I unlike you believe that the wall should stay up"

Molly- "but they have to know about us"

Harry- "if they did there would be a whole different war were they will win and us being burnt or buried six feet under, I have experienced with dangerous muggle and I don't mean the Dursley's either"

Hermione- "your not meant to hate muggle your meant to be on our side and protect us Muggleborns, muggles and Halfbloods"

Harry- "I have nothing against Muggleborns or muggles, I just think muggles are dangerous and shouldn't know about us and atleast unlike you four I like gay, bisexuals, trans and all unlike you four homophobic, transphobix and all phobic towards the LGBTQ community, who everyone in the magcial world as with not against and soon the muggle world will accept except for some people like you"

Ron- "gay people are freaks"

Hermione- "and are wrong, they will be going to hell"

Ginny- "people should only be with there opposite gender"

Molly- "agree with everything they have said, we are against people who are gay, they should be not anywhere in this room or around us"

Harry- I stand "then I guess I shall leave this room again, if you don't want me in it and others in the room who are too with us, come on. I better head to bed early I have work and the trial tomorrow anyway" I say before leaving

Ginny- I shake my head "no it can't be, he's not gay, he's meant to be with me" I say as I watch everyone but us four "and why did dad and the others leave?"

Molly- I shake my head "I tried to change your father, show him the right way but it didn't work, he is gay and was with a man before I made him in love me by a powerful love potion but he believe now he is Bisexual because of it"

\----

Arthur- "I can't believe she did that to me"

Harry- "I can contact Ragnok and he can get the potion off of you and if you want a divorce that too"

Arthur- I nod "I would like that as well as those two of my my children disowned"

Sirius- "I bet Ragnok can help with that too"

Arthur- "thank you"

Remus- "of course we want you too be happy"

Arthur- I smile to him "and all you too" but I don't look away before I shake my head and looking to the others seeing them look between the two

Sirius- "this could make sense with Severus too after all he was on our side and with me then change when he came back home that night"

Arthur- "wait sides"

Percy- "there on the dark side"

Harry- "Tom is sane again"

Arthur- "I am not surprised really because I too wouldn't want to be on Dumbledore's side"

Remus- "then join ours'

Arthur- I nod "I....."

\----

C.W.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry- I smile happily as I walk out of the courtroom after taking a truth potion but unfortunately after that Dumbledore brought in Arabella Figg in which is alright but I have already proved I was wrong why does he have to always be involved when it comes to power and control over everything or me. 

I ignored him as I walked out of the room and towards Arthur who we are going into the divorce and disown section with the papers which are signed and everything not that any of the three knows or Dumbledore because it would ruin everything if they did and they would stop him meaning he will be forced to be still married to her. 

\----

Harry- we land in Grimmauld Place through floo when everything is finished and see everyone there "I am allowed to go back to Hogwarts and the rest of what we wanted to do is done"

Molly- "and what is that dear?"

Arthur- "oh you will see soon Molly, you three will see"

Ron- "I want to know what's going on, please dad"

Arthur- "Like I said you three will find out sooner or later, we don't know when but let's say I am glad this all happened"

Molly- "ooh dear what has to do with us and not the others, did you get a pay rise or something"

Arthur- "something"

\----

Molly- I hear a tap on my bedroom window seeing as I don't sleep in bed with Arthur anymore for the past few weeks. I go over and take the letter from the owl notice it had a Ministry print on it . I open up and rush out of the room not believing what I am seeing "you divorced me"

Ginny and Ron- we rush in the room at the same time shouting "you disowned us!"

Arthur- "yeah now I think you four should pack and leave after all you three are now working for Gringotts paying back all the money you have taken from Harry's account seeing as you spent all of that much money on all of yourselves"

Ron- "wait four but there's only three of us?"

Arthur- "you too Granger, I think you should go back home to your parents"

Hermione- "but I obliviated into forgetting me though!"

Harry- "you did what!?"

Hermione- "I mean ermm that they are away on Hoilday I said I wanted to stay here seeing as their Hoilday ends during the school year"

Arthur- "oh no need to lie, we heard what you said" I went over to the floo and called Amelia and some of her Auror "Miss Weasley here just admitted to doing magic outside of school on purpose by obliviating her parents into forgetting her"

Amelia- "is this right Miss Granger?"

Hermione- I shake my head "no I didn't, they have gone on holiday"

Harry- "me and other have witnessed this meaning we have the memory which we could give to Madam Bones here, so stop lying because you aren't going to win either way"

Hermione- "I did but it was for the greater good"

Amelia- "arrest her!"

Ron- I see the guards over to her to cuff her "hey get off her she didn't do anything wrong" I say trying to pull them away 

Amelia- "you too Ronald no name are arrested for trying to stop a person who has committed a crime from getting arrested meaning you are helping this person and have know of her plans, maybe even helped her with it if we want to go there"

Ron- I try pulling away "hey get off of me" before I ended up on the ground fully restrained "No you know who I am, I am the son of Dumbledore and Molly, Older brother to Ginvera Dumbledore!" 

Amelia- "Arrest Molly too for committing adultery when married to another man even continuing after getting pregnant and having another child with the same man instead of her husband who was made to believe they were too his children as well as the charges of a love potion and compulsions on said man"

Ginny- I watch my mother, brother and my brothers girlfriend soon was meant to be wife be taken away. I look to them "can I get tested?" 

Harry- "for what?"

Ginny- "Compulsion, spells and Potions"

Harry- "you can, we will take you to Gringotts to get them done"

Ginny- I smile softly "thank you"

\----

Ginny- I walk out of the ritual room after everything was off me and out of my system "everything now makes sense, the homophobic part of me which I aren't truly against the LGBTQ community more within it after all I am the L part of it, as for the rest it make sense I have always felt like I was behind a my own eyes as I shouted and shouted to be free as the other self felt nothing or remorse over the real me as she fucked around with boy while doing Dumbledore work for him against my own very will and not allowing me any freedom" I look up to Arthur "I am sorry I turned out not to be your daughter because I would of loved to truly be within your family , what she did was wrong and if I could of changed any of it I would, if I was truly free I would of been me"

Arthur- "well I could blood adopt you, if you wish but you have to go through therapy and a few other things"

Ginny- I nod "I will, I will prove everyone after everything I did"

Arthur- I smile walking over to her pulling her into my arms, this is the Ginny I remember ever since she turned nine she changed I noticed but didn't understand why but now everything makes sense of why she changed and became a mini Molly always talking Harry Potter this and Dumbledore this. I look to the Goblin "Blood Adoption please"

Griphook- I nod "right away sir"

\----

C.W.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius Black innocent? 

It is said Peter Pettigrew was found and sent to the Ministry landing right on Madam Pomfrey desk without a letter, name or anything at all

Who was this mysterious, where they clueing into the truth that hidden within the Ministry or is there something we don't know

Is Sirius Black now free now the supposed dead rat is now alive, who know but the Ministry better get him a trial because Lord Black wasn't give a trial even though he is from an ancient house, so why is this?

We won't know until everything is sorted out the proper way 

Rita Skeeter 

Harry- I hum "short then she normally write which is surprising"

Sirius- I hum in agreement "I wonder who did all of this and she is writing less than normal because she doesn't have all of the information"

Harry- "atleast now you will get a trial"

Sirius- "Peter will get the trial first hopefully by him I can get my freedom"

Harry- " agreed"

\----

Amelia- "Name"

Peter- "Peter Jonathan Pettigrew"

Amelia- "hich magical school did you go too?"

Peter- "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"

Amelia- "it works" I say to the Minister

Minister- "Mr Pettigrew who is your true leader"

Peter- "True Dark Lord Albus Dumbledore"

Minister- there was gasp going around the room "who was the secret keeper of the Potter"

Peter- "originally it was going to be Sirius Black but he thought that he would be to obvious but he made the unfortunate chose by picking me"

Minister- "do you bear a death eater mark"

Peter- I nod "yes so I can spy on Voldemort for Dumbledore"

Minister- "what happened that night when the Potter's died"

Peter- "I went to my true leader, Albus Dumbledore telling him were the Potter, you see the Potter's were in hiding from Albus and Voldemort was there protecting not that Dumbledore knew at the time. So Dumbledore went to kill the Potter to only see that Voldemort was there standing in front of the crib with Lily Potter by his side he protected Lily and Harry but Lily unfortunately was hit by one of Dumbledore's killing curses. Voldemort sent the killing curse to Dumbledore but Dumbledore put a Shield around himself in time to have the curse bounce off of the shield a hit baby harry and Voldemort."

Minister- "so your telling me the true dark lord is Dumbledore and that Voldemort was there to protect the Potter's and not kill them, am I correct?"

Peter- "I am"

Minister- "always knew there was something horribly wrong with that old fool" I mumble under his breath 

Alaster- "Dumbledore isn't a dark lord at all! Tell him Peter"

Peter- "check the Prophecy apartment because after all Dumbledore put a fake on in there about Voldemort and the Potter lad by check number 1374 orb and it will tell you I am saying the truth"

Minister- I nod to some of my Aurors "get the Prophecy" when they come back I put a spell on it so everyone in the room can hear 

True Prophecy of the dark lord and his defeats by Alna Lovegood

Dark lord that hide behind the light will destroy the world while he control thoughts he believe is innocent. Deaths master will come a destroy him and those around him, proving them who Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ten true dark truly is With the light lord Voldemort and Grey lord Severus Snape by his side. Just because people do dark magic doesn't meant they are evil and people who use light magic are considered good after all a light spell can kill and a dark spell can heal and reveal someone who is in pain both life or death wise.

Minister- "we should of know that everything wasn't truly as it seems, seems like we have all be following the wrong people and accusing the wrong people also, everyone accused as a death eater or bare the marks shall get trial including Sirius Black"

Sirius- I stand up "I'm right here" I say loud hearing whispers going around the room

Minister- "why don't you come up Sirius Black" 

Sirius- I lean down taking his face into my hands and kissing his forehead "don't you worry pup I shall me free before you know it"

Harry- "break a leg Uncle Siri"

Sirius- I turn and walk down to the middle of the floor and sit down in the chair next to Peter. I smirk at him seeing as now he is not under the potion anymore "I would like to take the potion too, to prove my innocents"

Minister- I nod "Amelia"

Amelia- I come back with another truth potion and allow him to drink it before getting the vial back. I watch him relax back into the chair and his eyes go a fady grey "Name?"

Sirius- "Sirius Orian Black"

Amelia- "what magical school did you go to?"

Sirius- "Hogwarts for witchcraft and wizardry"

Minister- I nod to her when she nods meaning I can as him question now "who is your lord"

Sirius- "True Light lord Voldemort"

Minister- "do you bare his mark?" 

Sirius- I turn my wrist showing it "I do but this isn't his true on after all he was smart than people thought him to be" I wave my wrist and a necklace with a crystal as rose on it "this is, the Mark's were a distraction, he only give these to his true followers that he knew wasn't spies"

Minister- "is Voldemort alive"

Sirius- "he is alive and well, in back in his body and soon to be within mind"

Minister- "you mean to tell me he is insane?"

Sirius- "at first you heard of his true plans for this world and suddenly he switch turned out Dumbledore started to control him, made him make Horcrux which true him him insane when he came back to life when he was within another's body but he is slowly getting back to his normal self"

Minister- "how?"

Sirius- "were putting his souls back into him except for two"

Minsiter- "which are?"

Sirius- "his snake once human who was cursed to be the way she is today, Nagini and my godson Harrison James Potter"

Minister- "two human Horcrux, well one human and once human, how is this possible?" I thought I thought to myself but turned out I said it out loud

Sirius- "because of Dumbledore"

Minister- I nod to Amelia "give him the antidote" once done I look around the room "those who think Peter Pettigrew is innocent out you hand up?" No one did "those who think he is guilty?" Everyone in the room "a thirteen years in Azkaban where you will be contained into an animagus area so you can't get free" I turn to everyone else against as we hear him scream as he is dragged away "those who believe Sirius Black is innocent?" Everyone except Umbridge, Alaster and a few other Dumbledore supports that still haven't turned there back to the true dark lord not believing anything that has happened today "guilty" Umbridge and Dumbledore last few followers put their hands "get those who put there hands up arrest please and question as for you Sirius Black you are a free man, oh and you have full custody of you godson"

Sirius- I smile "thank you Minister"

Minister- "oh Mr Black"

Sirius- I turn to him "yes Minister?"

Minister- "stay out of trouble after all you were always quite a prankster don't want to end up here again because of that"

Sirius- I smile "I will be careful Minister"

Minister- I smile watching the happy large family walk away with joy on there face, in their heart and in their steps. I shake my head and turn to Amelia smiling at me "what?" 

Amelia- I chuckle shaking my head and walking away 

\----

C.W.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry- "so what happens now?" 

Sirius- "well you are sure going back to school but now eith your coursins, the Weasley and Draco, seeing as I know Arthur and Remus have a thing for each other and hooing soon that one of them make the move because oh my god watching is so going to be frustrating because come on kiss or fuck already" I then blink looking to hi "sorry pup"

Harry- "no worries, I know about sex and everything because come on I am a fifteen years old and got the sex talk when I was in year six, so don't need to have that look on your face as in your realizing 'oh shit I didn'tgive him the sex talk'" I then point to myself "because he doesn't need one because he is fully informed thank you very much also I won't need the straight one anyway would I but the gay one and trust me I know where goes were I read a book when I was questioning my sexuality when eleven and I know about the extra stuff with us being wizards aka the male pregnancy and more"

Sirius- "thank merlin, also language, I can swear you can't also if you need anything you know where I am when you need questions answered, also you haven't done it right?"

Harry- I blush "no I haven't I am not that stupid to have underage sex"

Sirius- I snort "well your definitely not like me then" I say before leaving 

Harry- I hum 'I certainly aren't but who knows one day I might find the right one because he might of been there this whole time right in front of me without me knowing but first I hope to find my parents before any of the happens and not having Dumbledore hopefully on my back putting my into danger than he already has' I think to myself before I turn back to my before being interrupted again

Fred- I bounce onto the seat as I sit to his right and George on hos other side "how you doing cousin"

Harry- I snort "let me guess you heard"

George- "that also we are not blind towards out father attraction towards a certain wolf"

Fred- "I am not surprised they have jumped each other yet because there practically on a thin rope before it snaps and there in bedroom doing some cheeky kinky funny business which horrible image but seriously I wish they could fuck already"

George- "agreed"

Harry- "same, how's Ginny haven't seen her around much recently"

Fred- I shrug "she keeps going to a friends house but we are treating her like normal again like we did when she was eight before she snapped because of Dumbledore and our mother, I wish she ended up actually being instead of our mother cheating life of a lover who she fuck with behind our father back and turns out our father was under potion because of her as well which I am fucking fuming because how dare she do that to him, horrid bitch doing that to father who is nothing but a kind loving person"

Harry- "atleast she isn't here anymore"

George- "rotting in Azkaban for all we care"

Fred- "with Dementors always getting her because that women is no mother of our but she can do whatever with her but I too don't even wish death or anything like that uppon"

Harry- "it's understandable the last part she unfortunately birthed you two, her the whole being your mother the unfortunate part of course because I don't know what life would be without you two or the others"

George- "your too sweet little cousin, hope someone who will treat you right snatches you up and never hurt you or I will chock there balls off and force them to eat them"

Fred- "a punishment fit for a dickhead"

\----

DUMBLEDORE ON THE RUN AS MINISTRY TRIES TO FIND HIM, WHO IS THE HOGWARTS HEADMASTER OR HEADMISTRESS NOW?

You heard it everyone Dumbledore is now on the run seeing as the true Prophecy was said out in the court room at Peter Pettigrew's and Sirius Black's trial were one turned out guilty and the other ended up getting full custody of his own godson Harry James Potter.

Turns out Dumbledore is the dark lord, Voldemort is the light, Severus Snape the grey lord and Harry Potter is the master of Death, who would of thought it was actually real the whole master of death and deathly Hallows being actually real, shocking. 

It was said that Dumbledore ran last night when the Auror came to his house after not finding him at Hogwarts were his supposedly trust worthy staff member who were originally on his side but finding out the truth were definitely against him with then being truly loyal to the true light or grey side as well as the school who people said to be alive but only the heirs of the school can feel his or hers magic, so who is the heir

Okay were getting of the task we are on, so Dumbledore gone of the run, where could he be and will this put the boy who lived and others in danger or will they actually get him in time before he can do any more damage then he already has made 

Rita Skeeter

\----

Tom- I smirk down at the news paper when I hear the door blasted open making me look up straight away 

Severus- "did you see the paper my lord"

Tom- I nod "I did son"

Severus- I fall to my knees "I am now free" I mumble to myself quietly 

Tom- he was quiet but I heard him making me get up and crouch down in front of him "what do you mean free?"

Severus- I look up with tears in my eyes "free from Dumbledore now they are looking for him because he has ran away fro Hogwarts and maybe the Magical Realm all together after everyone heard of the truth"

Tom- "that did the man do?"

Severus- "too away my child before I could even touch him and made me horrible to the man I love"

Tom- "who is your child?"

Severus- "Potter, Harry Potter"

\----

Harry- I gasp touching my chest as a memory of the night of my birth come to me. As I left his body and lay eyes in my mother, who was shouting at Dumbledore as Dumbledore takes me away from him.

Sirius- I come rushing into the room with Remus and the others following in behind me "what's wrong pup?"

Harry- I know who my parents are"

\----

C.W.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus- "Sirius"

Sirius- I run over pulling him into my arms and kissing him before hugging him with my hand on the back of his neck while he puts his head on my shoulder "never do that again"

Severus- "I'm sorry I couldn't.."

Sirius- I sigh "I know love, it's all Dumbledore fault you couldn't do anything or he would of either killed me, Harry or you"

Severus- "I did everything to keep you two alive even if it was the end of me"

Sirius- "don't worry now love, he is gone but unfortunately out there somewhere ibut we shall all protect you especially me"

Harry- "and me"

Severus- I pull away and slowly move forward as I kneel down in front of his as I touch his face, he has always been too small for his age. I stroke his cheek "will you ever be able to forgive for what I did to you son?"

Harry- "of course I forgive you mother, you saved not just father but me too, I known it was all an act when ever I saw through your act I saw the sadness and upsetness on your face I didn't know why though until now"

Severus- I pull him into a hug "thank you son, thank you for your forgiveness"

Harry- "of course mother, after everything, you deserve forgiveness and more"

\----

Harry- I walk onto the train with the others and we find a compartment together when there is a knock on the door. We look up seeing Draco's friends maybe because he is with us this whole time seeing as me, Father, Mother, Remus, The Weasley and Malfoy's meet up before hand.

Pansy- "can we please join"

Harry- I nod before doing a enlargement charm on the compartment for us to be able to fit everyone in. When everyone sat down I say "so how was everyone's summer?"

Pansy- I smile "well mine was great went to France, let's just say I meet some hot chicks and men there"

Blaise- "I went to Italy, went to work at my mother side of the family restaurant last just say I enjoyed my time there since I last went when I was six before my father died after unfortunately lost the fight of his illness"

Neville- "my summer was great, I spent my time in the green house which my grandmother got me for my fifteenth"

Luna- "oh me and daddy went on an amazing adventure into the woods finding all sort of amazing creatures"

Theo- "mine was alright I guess, did see much as usual but enjoyed my time painting and reading"

Draco- "all of you know how my summer was"

Harry- "same here because unfortunately everything goes into the paper these days"

Pansy- "yeah I bet it's annoying isn't it?"

Harry- "it is but if she write something I truly don't like let's just say I truly have some dirt on her which could get her into alot of trouble because let's just say it's against some Ministry rules and she will definitely regret crossing me if the time does come when she does write something horrible about me and my family, because no one messes with me, my family and friends without getting payback towards said person who has hurt or harmed one of us either mentally or physically"

\----

Harry- "what's wrong?"

Seamus- "nothing it's just before we found out about Dumbledore, my mother didn't want me coming back"

Harry- "let me guess because of me?"

Seamus- I pull a face "yes sorry"

Harry- I shake my head "no I understand especially after the whole Dumbledore thing which I was completely oblivious other than him trying to control and manipulate me but I thought it because he wanted me to be his saviour and get read of Voldemort but after finding out the truth let's just say my therapist helped me with that and may other things"

Seamus- "your alright after the whole Cedric thing right?"

Harry- I nod "yeah my therapist made me realise it could of been either me or him, saying that he would of forgiven me if he was here today, that I shouldn't hold onto my guilt that it couldn't be all controlled and wasn't my fault"

Seamus- "good because it was, none of it was fault"

Harry- "I know but apart of it also make me feel like it because I believe it was because of who I am, that I am the boy who lived that's why he ended up getting killed even though I find out that Dumbledore planned it all his death and everything, he was even thinking the same about my godfather who he knew was innocent this whole time and knew Pettigrew was alive with the Weasley not that anyone knew that not even the ones he trusted the most, he had some of them controlled including Pettigrew under his control this time" I sigh "I wish everything turned out into some different sometimes, that I wish to think things happen for a reason but sometimes I think that's bullshit because I wish for things to turn out another way then what they truly have turned out to be"

Seamus- "I think everyone would wish the same too, the whole things turning out into something better then what the had turned out to be and everyone will feel guilt for things in life some more than others because that's within us humans even if we could wish to turn it off but unfortunately we have to all go through it, so think if anything happens like if you are down or think something bad you know were me and the others are"

Harry- I smile "thank you Seamus" I see him go towards his bed after a few minutes of quietness "you know you could help people yourself, you would be a good therapist" I say before turning and laying down into bed

Seamus- I look towards him thinking over what he said before I go to bed with a happy dreams and a smile on my face

\----

C.W.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry- I sigh sitting down when I see the pink bitch at the top of the class hopeing she isn't here because of me or my mother or any others who don't deserve what's coming towards them.

Umbridge- "well you all better your books out because this is what we are doing for the rest of the year" I say before someone put there hands up "yes Mr..."

Dean- "Tomas, Dean Tomas, the reason why I put my hand up is because I was wondering if any of us will be doing any magic within this class this year because of our exams coming up at the end of the year?"

Umbridge- "are you a Auror or anyone who has a career that Defence spells help with there job?"

Dean- "well no because I am a student"

Umbridge- "then why would you need to learn those spells"

Seamus- "because Dumbledore's out there of course"

Umbridge- I hum "that he is but this school has protective wards around this school"

Dean- "but any Headmaster or Headmistress either past or present can enter within Hogwarts meaning we aren't truly say within the school wall"

Umbridge- "that may be true or not but we have Professor who will look after and protect all of you, now any more question or are you all done" I asked looking to Potter but no one put there hands up again and unfortunately he didn't either "well then shall we get on with the lesson"

\----

Dean- "well that was a bore"

Harry- "agreed, I don't know what we are going to do especially when it comes to exams"

Seamus- "maybe we could have a study group but not just books but spells too of course, what do you think?"

Dean- "yeah but we have to have a Professor around is when we cast anything we could get into alot of trouble if we did it without someone who knows what they are doing or can help us especially if someone gets hurt"

Harry- "I have a good idea of who to ask"

\----

Severus- I walk into the room "is this everyone?"

Seamus- "you asked Snape to help us?"

Harry- "of course he is both a professor as well as having a mastery in defence plus he has potions as well as did a healer degree while doing his potions mastery"

Seamus- "I hope he isn't as horrible as he normally"

Harry- "don't worry he is not under Dumbledore's control anymore"

Severus- "today we are learning how to do a Patronus Charm today which shall protect you from Dementors, if you ever unfortunately meet one or work as a guard in Azkban in the future this is the charm you us, Harry why don't you come up"

Harry- "yes Mother" I say ignoring the whispers as I go up and take out my wand saying " EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and see a Basilisk come out of my wand instead of a Stag "it's changed"

Severus- "that because you originally had spells on you as well as you believe that you were James' son"

Harry- I hum "makes sense, glad to have my own now though instead of another's"

Severus- "I am luckily to have one of my own"

Harry- "show please mother"

Severus- I nod with my wand in hand as I lift my arm up shouting "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I see my Panther coming out of my wand and running around the room before disappearing

Harry- "amazing"

Severus- "no son yours is definitely amazing"

Harry- "thank you mother" I say before going back to the spot I was in before

\----

Seamus- "why was you calling Snape mother?"

Harry- "because he's my birth mother, turns out Dumbledore found about him being pregnant and once I was born took me away from him and kept threating my mother about harming me or my father, even saying that he would kill us right in front of his eyes. I was then gave to Voldemort who gave me to the Potter's"

Neville- "Who's your father?"

Harry- "Sirius Black"

Neville- "that makes sense after everything has done for you, taking you in even though back then he saw you probably as a son but in the eyes of law him being your Godfather until you found out about each other being father and son, same with Snape and you"

Seamus- "so what's it like being Snape's son?"

Harry- I smile "I am loving it, I now have a family who love me and I am happy with the two of them. My mother is now back to himself, before with him being under Dumbledore's manipulations he acted the way he did"

Neville- "yeah I have noticed him smiling and acting much kinder to people, yeah he is stricked but he does teach a subject were you have to have your full attention on it because if you make the wrong move or put the wrong thing in you could not just harm your self but other too but other than that he has been different but a good different none the less"

Dean- "agreed I have noticed him being different but I prefer this Snape then the other"

Seamus- "are you back together now, your father and mother?"

Harry- I nod "yeah they are and are very happy together again, now I am just waiting for Arthur and Remus to get together"

Neville- I raise my left eyebrow "Mr Weasley and Mr Lupin why?"

Harry- "they practically have there heada up each other arse but in the good way of course, I am not the only one who know though all my cousins know"

Seamus- "cousin's?"

Harry- "Draco Malfoy and the Weasley's including Ginny who Arthur adopted once finding out she was under spells and Potions too were Molly, Ronald and Hermione weren't"

Neville- I sigh "poor girl"

Harry- "agreed" then I saw his look "she plays for her own team"

Neville- "I always ended up liking girls who end up being gay"

Harry- I chuckle "you will find someone soon, just be patient and they might just come along"

\----

C.W.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny- "Mind if I sit with you?" 

Luna- I smile up at her "yes, you can join me?" as I move over a little so she could sit down and lean on the tree with me 

Ginny- "what are you doing out here alone"

Luna- "looking at the scenery"

Ginny- I hum to myself as I look around "very quite"

Luna- I smile "it is, isn't it" I look to the lake as I see a de within the forest "it's beautiful isn't it"

Ginny- I look at her face "it is" I smile as I stare at her "it sure is beautiful"

\----

Harry- "when did you both get together?"

Seamus- I tilt my head "what are you on about?"

Harry- "you and Dean"

Seamus- I blush "oh were not together"

Harry- I snort "ashamed, I noticed the look people make when they look to another, I do the same when I look at fit boys now and again, you certainly were making those lovely lovey eyes towards him"

Seamus- "yeah well I am sure he doesn't like me in that way"

Harry- "oh time will certainly tell, you never know some good in your life may happen, it might be a surprise it might be not"

\----

George- "do you ever wonder?"

Fred- "ever wonder what?"

George- "if a third would be great with us?"

Fred- "they though has popped into my head before"

George- "maybe it might be good if we gave it a try, bring someone into our relationship, we don't have too of course if you don't want to, it's just something I have been thinking about"

Fred- "am I not enough for you?"

George- I put my hands to his face/cheeks "of course you are, no one will have what we have, after all we are bonded in way than many others even from the start were we were chosen as magcial twins with a telepathic link to each other and each other only"

Fred- "now that we do have"

George- "so give it a try or not"

Fred- "we will try but if I don't enjoy it?"

George- "then we stop"

Fred- "but what about you?"

George- "Fred you will always me my chose no matter what, I will chose you over everyone else"

Fred- "even if you fall in love with them too"

George- "even if I fallen in love with them"

Fred- I smile as I lean forward pressing my lips to his

\----

Severus- I pant seeing the sweat that is all over the both of us "well that was amazing"

Sirius- "of course it was lovely"

Severus- "smug bastard"

Sirius- "you know that you love me"

Severus- I smile as I turn, putting my hand on his chest as I kiss him "that I do"

\----

McGonagall- "who would of thought everything turned out the way it has"

Poppy- I sion my tea "I didn't see it going this way either, who would of know we had the person who was at fault at all of this right in front of our eyes because I certainly didn't see it happening, he was nice to us and every, evem after what some of us had been through"

McGonagall- "what I am worrying about is were is he because I am always on edge now wanting to protect not just me house but everyone else especially Harry"

Poppy- I smile softly "I feel the same my love, he is such a kind boy reminds me of his mother sometimes"

McGonagall- I smile "yeah when Severus was younger, I hope everything will be fixed within there family now they know everything and rejoined with each other"

Poppy- I take her left hand in mine "don't worry love, I hope everything turn into the way it's supposed to be"

\----

Neville- I wasn't looking were I was going until I bumped into someone making me fall down to the floor and landing on my bump. 

Blaise- "I am so sorry, let me help you up" I say putting my hand out

Neville- I take his hand as he helps me up before I lean down picking up my things

Blaise- "let me help" I say as I help to pick his things up while he does the same. I hand his books, bag and papers that I hand in my hands over to him

Neville- I smile "sorry about that, I was too deep in thought and wasn't looking were I was going"

Blaise- "it's okay I wasn't either"

Neville- "well thank you about the whole" I nod towards everything within my hands

Blaise- "your welcome" I then out my hand out "Blaise, Blaise Zabini"

Neville- I shake it "Neville, Neville Longbottom"

Blaise- "well see you around Neville"

Neville- "yeah you too" I say as I watch him walk away but as he passes the corn I say "shit" 

\----

Ron- "I can't believe they did this too us"

Hermione- "I got what I deserve but you don't deserve this at all"

Ron- I move over sitting down and putting her face in my hands "you don't deserve this either, if you told them then they will help you" I say moving one of my hands and putting it to her stomach "they will understand"

Hermione- I shake my head "but they won't, no one will understand, how did I think that way ever the right thing to do" I stand and walk backwards and forwards "I shouldn't of listened to Dumbledore, if I had know he was the true dark lord I would of never done the things he asked us too do, it was wrong all of it was wrong"

Ron- "I know about the whole doing what Dumbledore said was wrong but I believe what we were all doing was right Hermione, don't let the hormones get to you brain and make you think other wise" I yawn "well I am going to sleep

Hermione- I feel tears falling down my face as I start to hear him snore I look to the bars seeing the outside world "if only I could of made things better"

\----

C.W.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry- I am walk to my next lesson when I feel something hit the back of me head then everything turns black 

\----

BOY WHO LIVED KIDNAPPED

He was last seened heading towards his next lesson alone when he turned the corner and people there headed a loud thud before rushing over seeing blood on the floor but no Harrison Black-Prince, son too Sirius Black and Severus Snape. 

So where is the boy who lived, we hope nothing has happened to him and he will come home soon. Hopefully Dumbledore has got his clutches on him and ran away with him.

Rita Skeeter

\----

Sirius- "what do you mean you can't find him!"

Amelia- "we have looked everyone for him, we can't find him ever tracking spells, potions even blood tracking isn't working at all, were ever his is there must be a powerful ward around the place blocking us from finding him"

Sirius- "what if he isn't within the United Kingdom"

Amelia- "then we search other places but I hate if we don't find him Sirius and I am sorry if we can't"

Sirius- I nod "it's understandable you are doing the best you can"

Amelia- "we will find him Siri no matter what because we need the boy back in safe hands instead of being with some crazy person"

Sirius- "do you think it could be Dumbledore?"

Amelia- I nod "there is a likely chance it can be him"

Sirius- ""make sure you capture him and make him pay for what he is doing to my baby as well as everyone else"

Amelia- "we certainly will, now please go back to your lover, he will be worrying about you and everyone else"

\----

Severus- I look up when the fire light up and he walks out making everyone else come into the room "well what did they say?"

Sirius- "they can't find him, he could be anywhere around the world, the have finished with the UK and starting on everywhere"

Severus- I burst out crying into my hands "I want me baby back"

Sirius- I rush over to him pulling him to my side as I wrap my around around him "I know love, I know, I wish for out child to be back with us and safe" I say as tears rolled down my face

\----

Arthur- "what are we going to do?"

Remus- "keep looking"

Arthur- "and what about us?"

Remus- "we shall be together and I will always make sure you are always protected my love" 

Arthur- I walk over pressing my lips to him "stay safe my love"

Remus- I smile "always will" I say before apparaing away 

\----

Neville- "we have to find him"

Seamus- "we are Neville, we will find him"

Dean- "I hope he is alive and not harmed"

Draco- "he better not be dead and I too hope my dear cousin is safe"

Neville- I look up seeing them all "what you doing here? not that we aren't happy or anything"

Pansy- "we came to help you, to help to look for him"

Blaise- "we is our friend and some of us are family" I say look to Draco and the Weasley's that are within the ROR 

Neville- "I think within his heart were all family to him either way even if he will admit it or not"

Dean- "plus more, the better"

\---- 3 months later

Severus- I lay there looking up at the ceiling as I put my hand on my stomach thinking over everything wondering with I am bringing another into this horrible world while it's own brother is out there either dead or alive. I feel tears slide down from the corner of my eyes as I wonder if I am doing the right thing by keep the baby instead of getting read of it.

Sirius- I come out if the bathroom turning off the light seeing him stroking his stomach which I noticed for the past few months has gotten a little bigger since we got back together. I move over wippig his tears away "you alright love?" 

Severus- "am I doing the right thing?"

Sirius- "is this about the baby?" I chuckle when seeing the shock on his face "well you have not been hiding hints towards it much unlike last time where you barely grew in the stomach area, I bet harry has a very small child compared to this one?"

Severus- I nod "he certainly was, I only got one look at him and then he was gone"

Sirius- "what he did to you was awful?"

Severus- "what if this is all his doing, taking Harry away from us again?"

Sirius- I huff "Unfortunately I certainly think it's definitely his doing but we will find him no matter"

Severus- "but it's been three nearly four months since he's been kidnapped and missing, he's probably in a lot of pain somewhere barely surviving while we lay in a warm bed safe from everything else. I really hope our son will finally come home soon either escaped from him or Dumbledore finally let's him free, but if so he certainly is going to check for spells and everything because our son might not be our son anymore"

Sirius- "we will bring him back here once he is well and take care of him"

Severus- "we certainly will after what he is going through at the moment god know if he is okay physical, emotionally or psychologically"

Sirius- "well we will make sure he gets help and we will try out best with him, even if it's drains me but definitely not you because you need your rest now and again, we don't want to lose this baby because of stress and lake of sleep or anything else do we?"

Severus- I shake my head "no we definitely don't"

Sirius- "good now get some sleep move, I am here and will keep us safe" I say pulling him into my arms as I hope everything turns out alright for both of our babies 

\----

C.W.


	12. Chapter 12

2 months later 

Poppy- her Patronus comes my way making me rush out of the castle and towards them. I see them surrounding him making sure he is conscious or not. I kneel down beside his body keeping him over seeing at the horrid wounds and bruises all over his body. I us my magic to help pick him up taking him straight for the hospital wing but instead of taking him to the normal bed I go over towards the private that no one can go in unless my alarm goes off and the patients are protected. I lay him down before getting potions down him and getting him cleaned up making sure everything is wrapped up and secured. When done I go towards my fire place flooing them right over.

Severus- I come out straight away with Siri behind me as we rush with her towards the room. I gasp and move over as I out my hand over my mouth as tears slide out of my eyes "my poor baby" I say sitting down taking his bandaged hand into mine. 

Sirius- I go to his over side taking his also bandage hand into mine as well. I look towards him then Severus "we know have to wait and see if he wakes up but I hope he won't be in alot of pain"

Poppy- "I gave him one of those strong pain potions which will wear out in twelve hours, so will give him another one after then"

Sirius- I smile softly to her "thank you Poppy"

Poppy- "no worries, now if you need anything come to me"

Sirius- "we will do" I say before she nods and walks out of the room but I saw tears rolling down her face knowing she is upset with the situation also. 

\----

Harry- I flutter my eyes open noticing I am finally free and in the hospital wing knowing now it's not an hallucination but what if it is.

Sirius- I look up seeing his eye are open "oh son it's good to see you awake, do you need anything?"

Harry- "this is real right?" I croak out

Sirius- I grab the drink from the side and helped him to drink it making sure not to spill it all over his face seeing as he is laying down and can barely move "no this is really baby"

Harry- "good, I though I was hallucinating again"

Sirius- "do you want to tell us anything about what happened, you don't have too if it causes you to get upset or anything"

Harry- "no it's fine also did she check for spells and potions or anything?"

Sirius- I nod "she did, she got everything out of your system before giving you the potions that you need"

Harry- I hum before speaking "well that day I was walking to class when something hit me on the back of my head and everything turn black. Next thing I found myself in someone basement with magical chain around my throat, wrist and ankles. Turns out because with Dumbledore being the past headmaster he got into the castle but he had help"

Sirius- "who?"

Harry- "Alaster Moody, Dumbledore, Umbridge and Mundungus Fletcher"

Sirius- "fucking bastards!"

Severus- "Language"

Sirius- "sorry to wake you up love"

Severus- I smile "it's alright Siri"

Harry- I look towards my mother "your pregnant"

Severus- I nod "I am, your going to have a little sister"

Harry- I smile "I have always wanted to have a sibling of my own"

Severus- "well now you are going to have one and I tell you she is worse then Siri over, never stops moving and kicking me"

Harry- I snort "does sound a lot like a little female Siri"

Sirius- "hey! You also act like me too"

Harry- I shake my head but groan because of the pain. I say "I got more of Mother personality though only 1% of yours compared to his 99%, so it's not surprising if one is a mini you and the other aka me being the Mini Severus Snape"

Sirius- "cheeky brat"

Harry- I snort "now were was I, oh yes. Well they all came down the first day trying to make me understand the Dumbledore is the light ruler not Voldemort, that Voldemort is the evil one but nothing they said was working, so it started with them shoving potions down my throat as well as spells coming my way and not just to manipulate me they even did the Crucio on me which was very common but after a while I was immune to it that it didn't work on me, they caught on after a while that it was working on me, so they did worser dark spells on me that a few times I was dying but they then shoved potions down my throat to keep me alive. After a while I gave up and pretended I believe in them again, that what they were saying was the correct thing. They gave me a room, this was about a few weeks ago but still hurt me and I was in so much pain, the broken bones or anything didn't help. I decided to escape last night let's just say they caught on and when I was running away from the house with spells and curses shooting my way. Once I was past the ward I was about to black out when I hit the ground seeing myself now within Hogwarts wards and on Hogwarts ground, I felt her speaking to me as she sang me to sleep that was before I last saw McGonagall and other running my way shouting my name as I go into unconsciousness but I am glad they found me because I was on the verge of death, I felt it coming my way but even if I had died I would of come back to life anyway Death told me that point seeing he was there too"

Sirius- "who was singing you to sleep?"

Harry- "Hogwarts here self"

\----

C.W.


	13. Chapter 13

A few months later 

Harry- I walk into Gringotts "you wanted to see me?"

Griphook- "come this way your majesty"

Harry- "what's going on?"

Griphook- "you will have to wait and see young prince" 

Severus- "he's not in trouble is he?"

Griphook- "he definitely is not" I open his office after knocking on it

Ragnok- "please come in"

Harry- I come and see Queen Elizabeth making me bow "you majesty"

Queen Elizabeth- I smile "please stand up young prince, and please can you and your family sit"

Harry- I go over and sit down "not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here your majesty"

Queen Elizabeth- "please I am your grandmother, no calling me your majesty"

Harry- "but how am I...?"

Severus- "she's my mother"

Harry and Sirius- we look to him "wait what?"

Severus- "the prince name come from my father side of the family that's why I got that as a last in my line as well as the Windsor blood line which passed down to you and probably your sisters too"

Queen- "he was certainly was a surprise bot because I wasn't expecting I didn't even know I was pregnant because I showed no signs even wasn't gaining much weight either, he too was a small baby and found out about him when I went into labour, I new what was happening obviously but I didn't know about him at all. He named him Severus Windsor but when I found out about his magic which I adored him for because even royal has one magical child I too an magic" I pull out my wand "but I kept him a secret, you see he was a powerful child from the very start he left my body, doing magic straight away and he didn't have control of it even though sometimes it looked like he did, if someone found about him like when I show my new born child well let's just say his magic would of acted up and so many people would know about our world which is dangerous, it would cause many dangerous wars that I and other truly wish to never and not happen, we have already had enough already. I gave him a last name, he was happy that no one knew about him plus he wanted a normal life anyway, so I allowed him that because did ask him when he was older if I wanted to introduce him to the world and he said no"

Harry- "but why are you here?"

Queen- "because the wizardry world need a king"

Harry- "and that's my mother?"

Queen- I shake my head "no, it's you"

Harry- "why me though why not my mother or someone else?"

Queen- "because I have been keeping an eye on the magcial realm and let's just say it need a king or queen, there hasn't been one since King Salazar who helped to build Hogwarts with his lover Godric Gryffindor and his two best friend Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff, so mainly he had a normal life at the same time as being king while also being a headmaster with the other three too being headmasters and mistresses while also being Professors at the same time"

Harry- "so you want me King so I can control it because it's chaos"

Queen- I nod "pretty much"

Harry- "how will I know if I am good enough"

Queen- I hum "I know that feel and many more but look at me now, queen and everything"

Harry- "so how does this work?"

\----

Queen- "I present you King Harry Black-Snape-Windsor, King to Scotland and others around the world" 

Harry- I come out seeing the muggle cheering all around and probably some Magical seeing as see wanted some to come including reporters so everyone in the magical world will know but I am not just the king on the english on but all around the whole world of magical people.

Queen- "now you see I kept a secret son in hiding, let's just say I didn't know I was pregnant at the time didn't show signs of it or growth at all, now welcome my son Severus Black-Snape-Windsor" 

Severus- I come out making sure the glamour around my stomach is in place so none of the muggle can see my pregnant stomach. I hear cheering for me to as I come out standing between my mother and son

Queen- "I know he should be King but he chose his son to be, you see I gave Severus a normal life away from all the royalty it was mine as well as his chose to do so when he was old enough to understand, I sent him away to boarding school which he now works at as a Chemistry professor and even teaches his son and soon his daughter, so I hope you will respect all his and his family privacy even though I going to think you aren't with King Harry here, so please welcome King Harry into our world and see him as your own"

\----

Neville- "fucking hell Harry's now a king and has Windsor aka royal blood within him this whole time"

Seamus- "wait what?" I come over reading his should "shitting Hell he is"

Dean- "well seems like we have a royal friend now, hope nothing changes between us all just because he is now king"

Neville- "it says he still is going to take his education where he is now, so Hogwarts while still being king but take his role seriously when finishing school"

Dean- "it makes sense all royals these days now had education at colleges, Universities and everything now, wonder if he is going to go to a muggle education once he finishes Hogwarts"

Neville- "who knows but I hope everything works out for him for the best, also he hates the spot light wonder if he is doing this for magcial realm or not?"

Dean- "I wonder so too" 

\----

C.W.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry- "you sure I will be safe?"

Sirius- "I am sure they have the whole place protected in place that now everyone knows off like secret entrances and everything"

Harry- I smile before hugging "thank you for allowing me to go back sm everything"

Sirius- "of course, you deserve to be happy, now we better get you there seeing as you are taking the train this year"

Harry- I nod as I take his arm and we apparate away

\----

Harry- I push open the great hall doors smiling towards me friends as I keep my head high as I walk towards the front were I sit down next to the headmaster

Tom- "you alright love?"

Harry- I smile "I am perfect"

Tom- "good" I lean down pressing my lips to his "well we better get start shall we"

Harry- "we shall" 

Harry and Tom- we both stand "welcome to hogwarts and...."

\----

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ALASTER MOODY, DOLORES UMBRIDGE AND MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER FOUND TRYING TO GET INTO HOGWARTS ARE NOW IN AZKABAN AND DUMBLEDORE GOT THE KISS. HERMIONE GRANGER NOW INNOCENT OF CRIMES, FOUND SPELLS AND POTIONS ON HER, AS WELL AS BEING PREGNANT WITH RONALD WEASLEY BABY AND SOME RULES HAVE CHANGED.

That's right you heard it were all free from Dumbledore now and all his followers that harmed King Harry and others are now in Azkaban 

Hermione Granger other wise was found innocent in her trail after putting her under a potion which could of cause harm to her and her baby. Turns out this whole time she has been under spells and potions and regrets what she did to Harry. Ever since her second year she was put under those potions without her consent and has had sex with Ronald Weasley with out her full consent seeing as she was under spells and potions which he knew of. Ronald Weasley was charged of attacking Auror when they were doing there job, charged of rape of someone who was under potions and spells, and was charge of killing a prison while staying in Azkaban and charged of being a dark lords follower who did everything he asked him too, while his mother Molly Weasley was charged of rape while someone who was gay and under potions didn't consent to having sex as well as having her children which he is happy to have in his life. Charge of adultry of having two of Dumbledore children as well as sex while married to Arthur Weasley who is now happily married to Remus Lupin and having another child together, he also blood adopted Ginvera Weasley who was under Potions and Spells by Dumbledore, Molly Prewette and Ronald Weasley. Molly Weasley was also charged with Murder of Killing her own twin brother who was at the time with Arthur Weasley before she killed them and made him her wife before he could do anything as to get away from her and everyone else

As for Rules changing well guess what King Harry and others have made Creatures Equal to us all meaning Creatures now can get jobs and put a roof over there heads. There will also be healing and mental health place that will help with therapy and more, for said creatures who have been through alot because of creature not being accepted

Nurseries, Primary School, Colleges and Universities being built for muggle born children, Half blood's and Pureblood who don't want to be self homed. 

Also orphanages for magcial children who had to put up with abused family from days being born to a teenager meaning that now every single magical children are being put down from the day they were born and checked every year to make sure they are safe from there own muggle parents.

Also older classes within Hogwarts are now back again seeing as other school have all the subject including dark arts and more, as some of them even though they are dark which Dumbledore said that they were all dark and needed to be stopped, so when he was headmaster he got read of them but Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort with his lover and his Lovers Mother and Father have helped to get them back. That's right Voldemort had a lover and it's King Harry. 

That's for now, until next time 

Rita Skeeter

\----

C.W.


End file.
